Struggle
by Mimiru.hack
Summary: When your being controlled how can you resist yourself?LinkDarkLinkSheikLink
1. Hero

I don't own Link or Shadow (Dark Link) -

It was so fun watching him struggle. He was trying to get out of my tightening grasp. It was the only thing keeping him from reaching his sword. The sword, that he would always try and kill me with. Try and see my dark blood run down the blade, and know that he had his victory.

His beautiful face is what forced me to stop this fight. It was a pitiful look on his face.

He had been struggling to even hit me. Back and forth, swinging his sword, but it never even touched me. Not once, not even a small incision or scratch.

"What's wrong with you Hero? You usually already have me pinned by now," I sparred.

"Well usually Shadow, you're not breathing, as you are now," He retorted.

"Hn touché Hero."

So I restrained him to the ground. Putting all my weight on top he fell easily. He hardly retaliated.

And as he relaxed underneath me I stared.

His eyes were as murky as the water surrounding us. He was breathing hard.

I couldn't help but to let out a laugh from my throat. He seemed so helpless and vulnerable. And that made it so much easier for me.

"Hero you are cute when you struggle," I mocked.

Link stared at me with wide eyes. And I let out another chuckle.

I had been tempted. I forced my lips to join with his. He writhed underneath me. Now he was struggling.

I pinned his arms and hands down with my feet. He would not resist me this time. I was actually enjoying myself.

I pulled my fingers through his blond, silky hair. He gasped and I allowed my entrance.

I could feel him try to resist again but my body and weight would not tolerate that. This was my time and he was mine.

Mine to Control. Mine to Keep. Mine to Love. He was all mine, and mine alone.

Eventually he stopped and progressed the kiss.

This taste was sweet. And this was to be my reward.

The Great Hero of Time was now Mine. My darkness was taking over him now and I could feel it. He wasn't resisting anymore, but he wasn't giving in. He was helping.

Our kiss became deeper and I wanted more. But I knew I couldn't have it.

He wanted it and I could tell. He tried to deepen the kiss more. He grabbed my hair and yanked me closer. Link, I could see wanted me to be him.

I felt the fire in my eyes. It was raging and it wanted more. And I stared to feed it.

I ripped his collar and exposed his neck. It was pale from lack of sunlight for seven years.

I could almost see his skin moving from his fast pulse. I kiss him there and he gasped. His weak spot. I looked at his face. I locked lips with him again.

Then I stopped. I stopped the beast.

I tore my eyes from his. My smirk faded from my lips and I could feel it.

I had been controlled. I was being controlled as a puppet. I was His puppet.

Gannondorf's puppet.

I stood off of Link. Got my sword and shield.

And then I left.

Owari

♥


	2. Wrath's Kiss

**Here's the rewritten chapter of the prologue. Personally I liked both so I decided to keep the other.**

I felt like a child in a candy store watching the boy, trapped in a adult body, struggle underneath my grasp. He was desperately fighting me, trying to escape my tight hold on his shoulders. I was the only obstacle between him and his precious Master Sword. It was the same sword he will try time and time again to kill me, but like always he will fail. He wants to see my blood run down its blade, for everything I've taken from him. He wants that victory oh so much. I watched as his facial expression turned to one of pity. He was trying so hard to reach that sword just out of his reach.

I chuckle, touching the most valued sword," Is this what you're wanting Hero?" A fierce glare is directed my way. I shove the blade farther away with my foot," Oops! I guess maybe you'll just have to listen to me now."

This fight had been over before it'd even started, that's how they all were. He comes in screaming and yelling my name. Then as I appear before him he brutally rushes into attack; head-on. His attacks are irrational and he makes them blindly. But this, this was pathetic. Not once did he touch me, leave a cut or a bruise.

"W-why can I not defeat you?! You're me! You're my other half, so why-"he yells, "-why?"

Laughter echoes upwards through my throat," Because Almighty Hero of Time, I am not living!" The Hero writhes under me so I pin his elbows down with my knees and push all my weight against his lower torso. "Come now Hero, even that pesky blue light didn't thrash this much," I say. His murky blue eyes entrance me as he looks at me with pain. Apparently I've stepped on a sore spot. I smile with my teeth. I can't help but to notice his heavy breathing, watching his chest rise and fall with much effort. He has become so helpless and vulnerable. That made everything so much easier on my part. "You know Hero you are quite adorable when you're struggling like that," I mock him as he stares at me with those desperate, liquid blue eyes. He's been tempting me this entire time I realize with great satisfaction, he did not come here to fight me. No, he came here because he wants me and now that I know it, I will gladly take up that enticing offer.

My lips are forced against his in a familiar way. His body moves against mine trying to get away from me, but I will not allow any of that nonsense. I shove his shoulders hard into the ground and he pulls away gasping for air painfully.

I laugh whole heartily," You won't resist me this time Hero. You're not powerful enough." Running my fingers through his silky, blonde hair gave me such pleasure. He opened his mouth to gape at me, his eyes wide with fear. I take the chance and steal another kiss this time allowing myself entrance into his mouth.

I will make him mine. I will take him and control him. He will become mine to keep, mine to love. The Hero will be mine alone. My smile widens against his lips as he stops resisting and it fact assists in intensifies the situation. It was a sweet reward for a sour moment. The Great Hero of Time was now mine. Nothing could take that away. Darkness was controlling him, he pulled at my hair that had been without a hat for a long time. He tugged so hard many bunches came out of the ponytail I'd had it wrapped in. His eyes are tightly closed, he will not look at me, he does not want to see my face in this moment. Why won't he look at me?! In my fiery anger I had ripped his tunic open midway his chest exposed to my callous passion. I watched as the skin there twitched from his fast pulse and sweat trickled down his face. I felt the need to feed that fire, that desire. I lick the skin causing Link to groan. His lips are covered with mine once again, I wanted to steal that groan, feed myself.

Tremors in my body call me away from the Hero's wonderous body even though he looks at me pleadingly. I spit at the ground knowing very well that this entire time I'd been controlled by that man, that horrible, disgusting thing. My smirk fades as I realize my true self; A Puppet, His Puppet.

**Please continue to read as I update, thank you all!**


End file.
